Saint Joseph's Hospital of Atlanta is seeking to become the Atlanta Regional Community Clinical Oncology Program (CCOP). As a CCOP, our organization will coordinate and expand existing resources to support the development of a community clinical research program. Through our primary research bases, SWOG, RTOG, and M.D. Anderson Hospital, the CCOP will offer participants access to current clinical trials. The CCOP will also formalize and expand existing cancer control activities and enhance Saint Joseph's potential as a resource for future NCI cancer control research studies. We seek to increase the involvement of primary care physicians in the cancer program and make them aware of the availability of existing protocols. The Atlanta Regional CCOP will continue to develop and refine a complete data management system to assure the collection, quality control and timely transmission of data to the research bases. We will maintain and expand the clinical research quality control program to assure submission of the highest quality protocol data to the research bases. Protocol selection procedures will be maintained and refined, under CCOP, so as to avoid conflicts between protocols and define a sufficient population in order to participate in those studies identified as high priority by the research bases. The CCOP will maintain implemented standards of participation for investigators and continue to enforce a complete set of policies and procedures for the management of investigational drugs. In essence, the CCOP will expand a strong community cancer program which will support the clinical and cancer control research efforts of investigators. Our goals parallel those of the NCI, provide support for community clinical research efforts, stimulate quality care through participation in protocol studies, and foster a community cancer network among the NCI, cooperative groups and Saint Joseph's.